


Something to Look Forward To

by mavjade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Expanded Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavjade/pseuds/mavjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Mara are moving with the help of Han and a five year old Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Look Forward To

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless fluff but I hope it's fun!

 

  
  
“I seem to recall living quarters that barely had any paint on the walls, much less any decoration,” Han said as he hefted another box onto the speeder-truck. “Where did you manage to get all of this junk, kid?”   
  


“That was before I had a kid, Han,” Luke responded as he placed his box into the truck. “If you look this is mostly Ben’s stuff.”

Han lifted the lid of the box that was sitting on the top, “So I guess these are the kind of things you let a five year old play with?” he asked as he pulled out what he assumed was some sort of decorative piece made of a blue and purple crystal.

“I didn’t say _all_ of it was Ben’s,” Luke defended, placing the crystal back in the box and tucking it into its protective wrap, “just most of it.”

“Go ahead and blame your son,” Mara said walking up behind the men with her own box, “but who buys all of that stuff for him?”

Luke shook his head, and managed to refrain from rolling his eyes, “What is this, gang up on Luke day?”

Mara put her box on top of another box and walked to stand in front of her husband, placing her arms around his waist, “And just how would that be any different than any other day, dear?”

“Good question,” Luke said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Mara and leaned in to put his lips on hers.

“Hey,” Han said. “You ask me over to help you move all of this stuff and now I’m the only one doing the work? You two will have time for more of that later.”

Mara turned to give her brother-in-law a menacing look only to realize he had already gone back for another box.

“I guess he is right,” Luke said as moved back toward their building taking his wife’s hand into his, “ there will be time for more later.”

Mara laughed, “Hmm… something to look forward to when all this is done. I’m gonna hold you to that, Skywalker.”

“I hope so, Jade. I hope so.”

~*~*~

Luke looked around the empty apartment he and Mara had occupied since they had been married. Yes, they had traveled around a lot and called other planets home for months at a time; but this was always the place they could come back to, the place they could be with just each other and, when Ben came a long, a place to be just a family - not saviors of the galaxy.

“Lots of memories,” Mara said as she wrapped her arms around Luke from behind, laying her head on the middle of his back.

“Yeah,” Luke sighed. He knew they needed to move, the small apartment was going to be too small soon but it did not stop him from being a little sad at leaving.

“We’ll make new memories,” Mara said. “It’s only a place.”

“You’re right,” Luke agreed turning in his wife’s arms. “I shouldn’t have let you carry so many boxes today. How do you feel?”

“You shouldn’t have let me?” Mara asked with a raised eyebrow, her green eyes asking if her husband had really just said what she heard.

“I worry is all,” Luke tried to defend his statement.

Mara smiled knowing that Luke was always a worrier even though she could take care of herself. “I know, but I would have stopped if had gotten to be too much. I won’t let anything happen to her, Luke.” She placed her hands on her clearly swollen belly. “You should know that by now.”

“I do,” he said putting his hands over his wife’s, “but I worry about you over doing it. I know you are more than capable but you should have just let Han and me do it…”

“Don’t start, farm-boy,” Mara said pulling away from her husband, doing her best to rein in her anger. A little bit of over-protectiveness she could handle but she could only take so much. “I’m not going to sit around and do nothing. I’m fine, she’s fine, everyone is fine.”

“I know.”

“Do you?” Mara asked. “If I thought I was going to hurt her I would sit and do nothing for months on end. I listen to my body, Luke, unlike someone else I know. You’re just going to have to trust me.”

Luke conceded the point, “I do.” He knew this was an argument he would not win. He would like for Mara to not do anything other than concentrate on their unborn child but logically he knew that was not something she could do.

“Good,” Mara said. “Now let’s make sure we didn’t forget anything and get going. I’m ready to move forward and start making new memories,” she said with a wink.

Luke laughed. He was amazed at how his wife’s emotions went from anger one minute to mischievous the next but he was certainly smart enough not to point it out.

~*~*~

“Is this going to be my new room?” a hyper young Ben asked as he bounced on the mattress still covered in the plastic from the move.

Luke laughed, “No, this is momma and daddy’s room. Your new room is down the hall.”

“Aw, man. I like this room,” Ben said with a big frown on his face.

“I do too,” Luke said ignoring his sons obvious attempt at getting his way by making such a cute face. “Why don’t we go down the hall and see your room?”

The smile returned to Ben’s face, “Yeah!”

“Okay, but let’s go get momma first,” Luke said as he held out his hand for his young son and led him down the hall. They walked to the room that would become the nursery and found Mara sitting in the floor attempting to put something together.

“How’s it coming dear?” Luke asked hesitantly.

Mara looked up to see her husband and son standing in the door way. “I don’t know how they expect anyone to put this together, it makes no blasted sense.”

“Have you tried the directions?” Luke asked.

“Of course I have,” Mara said. “What do you take me for?”

Luke laughed, “Then why are they still in the box?”

“So I wouldn’t loose them, of course.” Mara covered quickly even though she knew she had been caught.

“Right,” Luke replied. “Well, how about we leave the evil, whatever it is, for later and show our son his new room before he explodes from excitement.”

“Yeah, yeah!” Ben said. “Come on, momma, come on!”

Luke reached out a hand to Mara to help her off the floor. She looked at his hand as though he had a poison that would be absorbed into the skin on her palm, but rolled her eyes and took his offered help anyway.

Together they all walked down the hall to the next room. Luke looked down at his young son before activating the door switch to see him bouncing up and down with excitement. “Are you ready?”

Ben’s face lit up, “Uh huh!”

Activating the door, they allowed their son to go in first.

“This is mine?” Ben asked.

“Yes, this is all yours,” Mara said.

“Wow!” Ben simply responded. Most everything in Ben’s room had been set up already, unlike the rest of their new living space. His toys were all in a box designed to look like his uncle Han’s beloved _Millennium Falcon_ , his stuffed animals sat on his bed, which was complete with starship bed clothes. But the thing that Ben noticed the most was the mural on the far wall.

Much to the dismay of his father, Ben had taken a love to all things Tatooine, or at least all the things Luke had deemed appropriate for a little boy of five standard years to hear about. On the wall was a mural of the bianary sunset of Tatooine’s suns over Beggar’s Canyon. There was a heard of Banthas and Dewbacks in the foreground and a cartoon version of a Krayt Dragon watching over the entire room from the top of the canyon.

Ben grabbed his stuffed animals off his bed and began to play in front of the mural. Luke and Mara smiled at each other, happy their son enjoyed his new room so much.

~*~*~

“So Ben enjoyed his surprise then?” Han asked as he sat on the new form- chair he had just helped unload into Luke and Mara’s new home.

“Oh yeah,” Luke replied. “I think he’s named all the animals in the mural, made up stories about them and built a little home in front of it for his stuffed animals, it’s kinda cute.”

Han smiled, “Well, enjoy it while it lasts kid, pretty soon he’ll be a teenager and then anything you do for him will automatically be stupid.”

“Something to look forward to then,” Luke said with just a hint of sarcasm. “How about we finish getting this furniture in.”

“Remind me again why you couldn’t just hire someone to do this?”

“Because it’s a lot more fun to make your brother-in-law do it,” Mara said as she walked in the door. “That and you’re free.”

“Who said I was free?”

“Your wife,” Mara answered. “Now, go get the couch, the pregnant woman wants to lie on it.”

Han and Luke did as they were told, knowing better than to argue with a pregnant Mara. As they were walking back to the speeder-truck, Han thought of something. “Remember those teenagers you said you were looking forward to?”

“I was being sarcastic,” Luke said.

“I know, but stick with me. You’re having a girl.”

Luke nodded, “Yes, so?”

Han began to laugh, “A little teenage Mara clone. Now that’s something _I_ look forward to.”

  
~Fin  



End file.
